Para que el me quiera
by aaamycullen
Summary: Bella, igual de torpe, testadura y risueña. Pero un poco mas graciosa. Edward? Más frio de lo común. Te animas a leerlo? - Mal summary, no soy buena para esto xd-
1. Introducción: ¡Que me mire!

Dios, de nuevo a lo mismo…

Les juro que trato, por todos los modos pero… Cuesta y… Duele.

Díganme, ¿tanto cuesta que me mire? ¿Una vez? ¿Solo una? Ya se que es un vampiro y que jamás de los jamases se fijaría en alguien tan… Común como yo pero… ¿Le cuesta tanto mirarme? Cualquiera pensaría- Incluso yo misma, si no fuera yo.- que estoy loca, y lastimosamente es la verdad estoy LOCA DE ATAR por él, el único que tiene mi corazón desde que llegue a Forks, Washington. Es más hasta me hice amiga de sus ¡hermanas y hermanos! ¡Y hasta sus padres me aman! Pero el no lo hace, y es el lo único que me importa.

Llevo 8 meses en este maldito pueblo tratando de que me quieran. ¿Y que es lo único que gané?

Una mirada de hielo y una manzana.

¡Sí! ¡Una manzana!

No pregunten como paso porque ni yo misma lo sé. Así que esto es todo lo que tengo, recuerdos baratos que se pueden vender como esmalte de uñas sin que a nadie le importe. Aunque a mi si me importan esos recuerdos.

Y el esmalte de uñas…

¿Que más da? ¡Mi vida es un asco! Soy torpe, plasta y testaruda. ¿Les sonó a una canción de Shakira? Lo sé a mí también. Bien sigamos con mi Melodrama… ¡Solo sirvo para caerme y romper cosas! E ¡Incluso, golpear a la gente!

Tengo suerte de tener a mi lado a Alice y a Rosalie, lo sé, lo sé, son Vampiras, pero son las únicas amigas que tengo, y son gente maravillosa, nunca dañarían a alguien.- A menos que ellas quieran.- Y por suerte yo nunca las provoque, ¿Jasper y Emmet? Ellos son otra historia, vivarachos, graciosos y escurridizos.- Como todos los vampiros.- Su "vida" es bastante movidita con las novias… ¿Qué digo? Con las Esposas que tienen, corren de aquí para allá.

¿Pero saben algo? No me dare por vencida, haré lo que sea, para que el me quiera.


	2. Explicate I

**Disclaimer****:**** Estos personajes no son míos, salieron de la imaginativa mente de Meyer. Pero la historia **_**sí es mía. **_

**Gracias por los ****reviews****! Acá les subo el 2 cap, y perdón por los inconvenientes, no se si les dije pero todavía, no se utilizar muy bien xD **

**Enjoy****.**

____________________________________________________________________________________

Uno, dos, tres…

_Ring, ring._

¿Bueno?- Contesté parándome de mi cama, sabia que era Alice, siempre llamaba a las 6:30 para despertarme.- ¿Ali?- Pregunte dudosa.-

No.- Dijo una voz aterciopelada detrás del tubo de teléfono, se me erizo la piel, y una estupida sonrisa quiso aparecer en mis labios, pero ignoren eso ultimo.- Isabella, Alice me pidió que te diga que no puede pasar a buscarte hoy.- Lo escuche carraspear y soltar aire por la boca.-

Oh, amm… Está bien, dile que no se preocupe.- Sentí como iba a decir algo mas pero…- Y no me digas Isabella.- Le reclame antes de colgarle yo primera.

Sabía que era de mala educación hacer lo que hice pero, ¿Qué más da? ¿No les dije que todavía soy una niña sin remedio? _Y que me encanta Edward Cullen_, pero debido a su comportamiento frío he decidido evitarlo e ignorarlo?- _Conste que es por culpa de el.-_ Siento ser así, pero… Es mi naturaleza. Y aunque no lo crean, me quiero así, no mucho, pero me quiero.

Decidí no darle mas vueltas al asunto, e ir a arreglarme. Después de todo se me hacia tarde… Como siempre.

Caminé perezosa al baño, me lave los dientes y entre en la ducha, después de estar como 10 minutos reflexionando acerca de la vida y de por qué carajo tenia que ir al instituto ese día, salí al frío de mi habitación, me cambie lo mas rápido que pude pues se me hizo algo tarde, baje apresuradamente, y no ví Charlie… Perdón a mi _padre._

Tome una tostada para el camino y dije _¡Adiós!_ Al aire mismo pues sabía que nadie estaba en casa, tranquilamente me coloque los auriculares de mi I-phod y coloque mi música favorita. Pero algo me atrajo…

Sentí una mirada… Sentí_ su_ mirada.

Lentamente levante mis ojos para encontrarme con los dorados infinitamente hermosos de Él. Y cuando digo _**Él**_ me estoy refiriendo a Edward Cullen. Pero un momento. ¿Qué mierda hacia el ahí parado con su plateado _volvo_ a sus espaldas y recostado en el? Es decir. ¿Jamás se digno a hablarme y ahora de la nada aparece?

Ahora me arrepiento de algo…

_Puta madre no debí cortarle el teléfono_.

¿Vienes o voy a buscarte?- Dijo sonriendo torcidamente. _Maldito bipolar._

¿Que haces aquí?- Pregunté seca, caminando lentamente hacia el.-

Pues…- Comenzó a decir Edward.- Alice me pidió que _por favor_ venga a buscarte.- Me miro serio para luego subirse a su auto yo alegre de que no me obligara a subirme al de el, camine feliz a mi monovolumen, tome las llaves y lo abrí, cuando estaba por subirme, una fuerza que yo conocía muy bien tiro de mi brazo, sacándome del calido asiento de mi auto.-

¿Qué diablos…?- No pude terminar la frase al ver como era llevada casi _arrastrada _por el a su _Volvo_.

Como siempre caballeroso, abrió la puerta del copiloto y me metió con delicadeza al interior de su auto.- ¿Que haces?- Le grite al ver como cerraba la puerta, odiaba cuando se comportaba así, aunque raramente ocurría seguido.

Lo que Alice _me pidió_.- Reclamo frío.- Ahora si no te importa, vamos al instituto llegaremos tarde.- Arranco el auto, que gruño levemente, yo lo miré con rabia, no tenia derecho a tratarme así. El no era nada mio ni yo nada de el, solamente la mejor amiga de la hermana, pero eso no es nada!

En silencio, fuimos al instituto, y después de tanto tiempo descubrí sus manías, llevarse el cabello para atrás con las manos…- Entre otros.- y manejar extremadamente rápido, esta bien… Es un vampiro y es inmortal, pero ¡Hey! ¡Yo no lo soy! ¡Un poco de consideración con la humana que muere por ti!

En menos de 10 minutos llegamos al instituto, y siendo centro de todas las miradas.- a lo cual no estaba acostumbrada pero era distinto llegar con Alice que con Edward.- me bajé del llamativo _Volvo _y sin esperar que me dirija la palabra me encamine hacia la entrada.- _pues no vi a Alice ni a Rosalie allí y sabia que esas dos se traían algo entre manos._-, queria explicaciones, y las quería ahora.

_

* * *

_

_Espero que les haya gustado! :D Nos leemos la proxima! Y será pronto! ;)_

_Amy_


	3. Explícate II

**Siento muchísimo, hacerlas esperar tanto por los caps! Es que no estaba muy inspirada, prometo seguirla mas frecuentemente de ahora en mas, Disfruten los cap's! :D**

**Respondiendo a la pregunta de Loveedward : No, Edward no puede leerle la mente. Motivo que lo estresa y frustra. Te diré un secreto- Ahora no tan secreto pues todas lo leerán.- La verdad del comportamiento "frio" de Edward, es esta: Edward, es igual de frío que a principios de **_**Crepusculo.**_** Si te das cuenta, es casi lo mismo nada mas que… Nuestra Bella, es mucho mas dramática que la verdadera Bella. Es solamente para darle mas dramatismo a la historia. No creen que seria muy monótono leer lo mismo que leímos todas en los libros? En mi opinión creo que asi seria. xD**

**Enjoy.**

**Explícate II**

Mis pies marchaban por si solos. Mi mente estaba en Júpiter, mientras que mi corazón latía más rápido de lo normal. Si bien el transcurso en el Volvo de Edward fue mas corto de lo normal, también fue incomodo, jamás había estado con el en un lugar tan pequeño y a pesar de que no tenia miedo, era algo raro ver como tenia una mueca de… ¿Dolor? Sí, dolor en el rostro. En ese momento, deseé poder leer su mente. O como mínimo, que me diga lo que le pasaba.

No me di cuenta cuando llegue a Literatura. Sin embargo ya estaba sentada con mi compañera, Ángela al lado mío. No tenia nada en contra de la Literatura, pero… Estaba mas concentrada en lo que le diria a Alice y a Rosalie en cuanto las vea.

Esto era tan monótono, todos los días lo mismo.

Cuando el timbre toco, Salí disparada a la clase de Trigonometría. Dos horas después de tanta cháchara por parte del odiado- por mi.- profesor, me dejo la cabeza echa un bombo.

De nuevo el timbre sonó, y en mi furo interior, sentí como si tuviera un reproductor de música o algo así, que dejaba escuchar a un coro, con una melodiosa voz, mas parecidas que a las de unos Ángeles, cantando un glorioso: _Aleluya. _Sonreí para mi misma con ese estúpido comentario por mi propia conciencia. Y decidí omitir el echo de que Jessica me mirara como si estuviera totalmente loca.

_¿Qué?_- pensé mientras caminábamos hacia la cafetería, y ella seguía teniendo ese gesto, entre asustada y divertida en el rostro.- _¡Por Dios como si nunca hubiera hablado sola!_

Apreté más mi paso para alejarme de una vez por todas de la inquisidora mirada de Jessica, creo que ella pensaba que yo le diria todo. _Si es que no lo sabía aún._ Replico una voz en mi cabeza.

Al llegar a la fila,- Acompañada nuevamente por Jessica y por Ángela.- Decidí que solo quería un poco de pizza y un zumbo de naranja. Me dirigí a pagarlo sin mirar hacia la mesa de los Cullen, como de costumbre. Escuche a Jessica y a Ángela, habla sobre temas banales, como por ejemplo: Que Mike siguiera persiguiéndome después de recibir mas de 1 millón de _No's _por mi parte. Por una parte me resultaba de mala educación que ellas hablaran como si yo no estuviera allí, pero cuando me di cuenta que utilizaron mi nombre solamente para reírse de Mike,- que de igual manera me resultaba de mal gusto, pero Mike de verdad no entendía lo que era no.- las dejé que siguieran.

Apretamos el paso en medio de una conversación sobre por qué en el instituto no había mas personas como la gente, mientras yo era victima de un acoso. Sí los Hermanos Cullen y Hale, me estaban acosando con la mirada, me miraban con reproche y algo de enojo por parte de ellas. Mientras que Edward, me volvió a mirar con ese brillo tan peculiar de frustración y molestia.

Había dejado de sentarme con Jessica y su grupo desde hacia bastante tiempo, y todo por causa de Rosalie y Alice, pero hoy después de lo que ellas hicieron no me sentía del todo cómoda junto a los chicos, así que decidí – nuevamente – mirarlos por ultima vez y sentarme muy lejos de Mike.

_Grave Error._

Volvió a decir mi subconsciente- que por cierto ya se estaba volviendo muy molesto.- Al encontrarme con las miradas y los pucheros de Rose y Alice.

Suspiré cansada. Tendría que hacer algo para que ellas dejaran de mirarme así, de lo contrario siempre terminaría cediendo.

Me volví hacia mis compañeros que estaban eufóricos porque volviera con ellos, pero les eche una mirada llena de vergüenza y les dije.- Alice y Rose quieren hablar conmigo.- Les dije llamándoles la atención. Ellos me miraron entre enojados y tristes.- Lo siento chicos, será otro día, ¿si?- Todos respondieron con un penoso sí. Pero la verdad, solo mire a Ángela, y le sonríe. En biología le hablaría. Mire a mis amigas que sonreía de oreja a oreja. Las fulmine con la mirada- Viles arpías.- Dije en un susurro sabiendo que todos en aquella mesa me escucharían. Emmet, Jasper y Edward.- _Sí, Edward_.- Soltaron unas risitas, mientras que mis amigas me sonrieron tiernamente.- Bien, ya estoy aquí.- Dije molesta mientras me sentaba a entre Alice y Edward- para mi alegría y el pesar de el.-

¿Y bien?- Comenzó Rose. La mire curiosa.

Y bien, ¿qué?- Repliqué, le d un mordisco a mi pizza y las mire simultáneamente.- Tenemos que hablar.

Lo sé,- Dijo Alice mientras se mofaba de lo que sea que haya visto en una de sus visiones.- Bella ¿Vamos de compras, ahora?- Me pregunto sonriendo mientras yo la miraba horrorizada. _Piensa Bella_- dijo mi furo interior.-

-¿Qué dices Alice?- Dije mirándola sorprendida.- Tengo Biología y además…- Alice negó frenéticamente con la cabeza.- Y ahora que te pasa?- Bromeé. Alice sonrío.

-Bella, el profesor Banner, ha faltado hoy.- Dijo una voz aterciopelada, me gire para contemplar a Edward Cullen, con su sonrisa torcida y sus ojos dorados, con un destello de diversión en ellos.- No me sorprende que no te hayas dado cuenta.- Se echo a reír jovialmente. _¿Ven?_ No mentía cuando decía que es un bipolar.

¡Ya va señor perfecto!- Le espete con el ceño fruncido, mientras el hacia mímicas de secarse los ojos por las lagrimas causadas de la risa.- No hace falta que me restriegues en la cara la buena memoria que tienes.- El se encogió de hombros mientras me daba una sonrisa torcida. De nuevo me perdí en sus ojos. Un carraspeo me saco de mi ensimamiento.

Bien,- Comenzó a decir Rose, con la ceja enarcada y una sonrisa burlona en sus labios.- Nos acompañas, Bell?- Pregunto haciendo gala al nuevo sobrenombre que ella misma me había puesto. Lo medite por 5 minutos, debía hablar con ellas dos sin los chicos, por lo tanto eso era un callejón sin salida.

Esta bien.- Gemí con dolor. Sabía que eso me costaría unas buenas horas dentro de un cambiador. Mire a mis amigos, que simplemente sonrieron, pero sus miradas eran de sorpresa. Alice, era la única que no me miraba de esa manera.

Bien, ¿que esperamos?- Pregunto Emmet hablando por primera vez. Ese oso que tengo por amigo, era la persona más cómica que había visto en mi vida. Todos instantáneamente nos paramos, yo fui a tirar la pizza a medio comer, pero el zumbo quedo en mi mano, mientras lo tomaba. Salimos de la cafetería como si fueras una fila. Rose y Emmet fueron los primeros en dejarla. Seguidos de Jasper y Alice. Pero Edward, espero por mí para que llegara a su lado. Lo mire tímidamente mientras el sonreía divertido. Al parecer compartía un chiste personal. Era eso o se burlaba de mí.

Llegue a su lado y comenzamos a andar. Escuche alguien gritar mi nombre antes de que cruzáramos el umbral de la cafetería. En un instante Mike llego a mi lado, mientras Edward reprimía una carcajada. Lo mire seria y el se volvió a encoger de hombros. Jesús, era el hombre más perfecto que había visto.

Así que…- Comenzó a decir Mike mientras fulminaba con la mirada a Edward. Al parecer no lo pudo contener más y este último soltó una musical carcajada. Haciendo que mas de una se volteara a el. No puede evitarlo, me sentía furiosa por ver como lo devoraban con la mirada.- ¿Ya te vas? – Pregunto con cierto interés. Tuve la necesidad de gritarle "¿Qué te importa?" o un "Métete en tus asuntos". Pero la buena educación saltaba por encima de un arrebato de enojo contra ese acosador personal.

Sí.

¿Te sientes mal?- Pregunto preocupado.

No.- Sentí de nuevo una risa detrás mío. Mi furo interior reía con el.

¿Entonces por qué te vas?- Pregunto colérico.

Por que quiero.- Respondí simplemente.

Pero, ¿no te quedaras para Biología? – Pregunto tratando de no enojarse más de lo que ya estaba. Edward seguía mofándose de el y una sonrisita quería escapar de mis labios.

No.- Volví a responder con un monosílabo.

Pero…- Derepente el arrebato por gritarle cosas, fue más fuerte y lo corte.

Mike, sinceramente. ¡No te debo ninguna explicación! ¡Por favor! ¡Ya déjalo, no seré nunca jamás en mi vida algo más que una compañera o amiga tuya! ¿si?- Le grite con sinceridad. De nuevo escuche a Edward riéndose musicalmente detrás de mi.- Métete en tus asuntos, o en los de Jessica, pero te lo suplico, ¡No seas un Golden Retriever!- Le volvió a gritar, escuchando como Edward reía a mis espaldas, me gire para mirarlo, y no pude mas. Suprimí una carcajada, pero al parecer el no podía moverse. Así que tome su fría mano y lo arrastre afuera mientras el seguía riendo. Me frene antes de llegar al aparcamiento.- ¡Ya!- Le grite, el me miro sorprendido pero dejo escapar otra risita.- ¿Puedes dejar de reírte? O ¿Al menos dime de que te ríes y reiré contigo?- Le exclame enojada. El simplemente sonrío y me miro, con una chispa de burla y diversión.

Es que…- Hizo una pausa y suspiro, volvió a mirarme.- ¡Newton, me odia!- Dijo sonriéndome torcidamente. Mientras mis ojos chispeaban.

¿Cómo lo sabes?- Pregunté retóricamente.- Es imposible saber lo que piensa.- Le reclame.

_Tonta Bella…-_ Dijo mirándome fijamente.- Si existo yo,- espeto señalándose a si mismo, como si fuera una mala creación del Todopoderoso.- definitivamente pueden existir personas que sepan lo que tu mente quiere decir.- Volvió a sonreírse.

Que existas tú, no es algo anormal.- Le dije sonriéndole. El me miro sorprendido.

¡Claro que lo es!

¡Edward! ¡Por favor!- Comencé a decir mientras mi sonrisa se ensanchaba.- Existen, espíritus buenos y malos, gente psíquica, gente que ve las auras de los demás. ¡Existen personas que hablan con los muertos!- Exclame fascinada. El me miraba sorprendido. – Existe todo lo sobrenatural. Y crees que, que existas tu, ¿no lo es?- Pregunte mirándolo fijamente. Perdiéndome de nuevo en sus orbes dorados.- De todo lo que hay en este mundo, que puede llegar a asustarme. Lo que menos lo hace, eres tu.- Respondí sincera. El me volvió a mirar con un gesto esperanzado que rápidamente cambio a ser de enojo y tristeza.

Pues no debería ser así.- Murmuro mientras volvía a emprender el viaje hasta el aparcamiento.

¿Por qué no Edward?- Pregunte con una sincera inocencia.

Por que de todas esas cosas sobrenaturales que existen en _tu_ mundo.- Dijo girándose hacia mi, hasta rosar con su mejilla la mía y hablarme al oído.- La mas peligrosa para ti. Soy yo.- Me estremecí al sentir sus fríos labios sobre mi cuello y derepente sin saber lo que hacia tome su fría cara con mis tibias manos para que me mirara. Centímetros separaban nuestras caras.

¿Quién lo dice Edward?- Susurré buscándole un defecto en su rostro. Buscando algo que rompa su perfección.

Yo lo digo, Bella.- Mi mano acaricio su mejilla mientras que el cerraba los ojos, como buscando en esa caricia la paz, que no había encontrado desde hace un siglo.

¿Así?- Pregunte con interés.

Sí.

Pues yo digo, que no es así.- Abrió rápidamente sus ojos. Y trato de separarse de mi, pero tome su cuello con una mano y con la otra sostenía su mejilla.- Yo digo, que me pareces el hombre mas perfecto que ha pisado la tierra.- Sentí mis mejillas rojas de la vergüenza. Mientras que el rostro de Edward se veía claramente, los signos de confusión, sorpresa y halago que tenía.

No sabes lo que dices, Bella.- Dijo arrastrando las palabras, como si estuviera dolido. Lo mire con furia. Le había declarado prácticamente mi amor y el, ¡simplemente me consideraba loca! Sentí mis ojos arder. Estúpido mecanismo infantil, me soltaría a llorar de un momento a otro y no queria que el estuviera presente.

No,- Respondí conteniendo con furia las lagrimas. Solté su cara y me aleje de su cuerpo.- Tú no sabes lo que dices.- Lo mire por ultima vez, y decidí no ir al Centro Comercial. Tendría toda la vida para aclarar el tema con Alice y Con Rose. Así que decidí desaparecer de su vista, a la velocidad que mis pies me lo permitieran.

¡Bella!

Lo ignore.

¡Bella, detente!

No hice caso

¡Bella! – Dijo enfrente de mí, Edward. Grite al verlo parado allí. ¡Yo lo había dejado atrás! Lo mire frustrada y me cruce de brazos.

¿Híper velocidad? – Pregunté como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. El asintió inseguro.- ¡No es justo!- Un arrebato de niña caprichosa me envolvió. Lo escuche reír. Lo mire fulminándolo con la mirada y le choque al querer seguir mi camino.

¡Bella!- Volvió a gritar mientras yo sentía que el suelo desaparecía de mis pies.-

¡Bájame!- Grite al sentir como me cargaba como si pesara cinco kilos en vez de cincuenta.

No, hasta que me escuches.- Dijo mientras a pesar de tenerme en brazos, caminaba elegantemente.-

¡Ya te escuche lo suficiente!- Le volví a gritar mientras pataleaba, y me revolvía incomoda para que me bajara.-

Si no dejas de moverte así, te llevara cargada hasta el centro comercial y no te bajare en todo el día.- Advirtio.

Bufe enojada. Decidí comportarme como una niña, refunfuñe, fruncí el ceño y me cruce de brazos mientras el me llevaba hasta el aparcamiento en donde seguro nos esperaban sus hermanos. Sonrío victorioso al ver que estaba haciendo un berrinche propio de una niña de 5 años y no de una joven de 17.

Cuando llegamos al aparcamiento, las risas musicales de los Cullen no se hicieron esperar. Yo seguía como una niña pequeña. Y el parecía mi padre. Debo aclara que cuando pensé en aquella idea una punzada, invadió mi estomago. Y de nuevo esa sensación de vértigo se hizo presente en mí. Edward estaba corriendo, conmigo en brazos. Su trote era normal. Claro, era normal si no me llevara en brazos. Ahogue un grito, y tome aire mientras escondía mi cara en su cuello y lo abrazaba por este. El rió musicalmente al ver mi actitud y sigo trotando de igual manera.

Edward, ¡por favor! ¡Deja de asustar a mi hermanita!- Grito Emmet mientras Edward se paraba enfrente de todos sonriendo. Yo suspire al ver que ya habíamos parado pero, no quería separar mi cara de su cuello.

Si Edward, ¡deja ya de atormentarla! Puedo sentir su miedo y su enojo. Aparte de claro, como aplastaste su orgullo.- Dijo Jasper mirándonos simultáneamente.

¡Ya va!- Dije saliendo de mi refugio con olor a Chocolate.- ¿Pueden dejar de hablar de mi como si no estuviera? ¡Parecen Jessica y Ángela!- Me estremecí exageradamente como si recordara algo. Rose y Alice rieron.- ¿¡Me puedes bajar!?- Le grité a Edward mirandole feo, el me mando una sonrisa torcida. Y yo me sonroje.

Claro, Bella...- Susurro como si estuviera acariciando mi nombre, mientras me depositaba en piso.

Bueno, ¿porque se tardaron tanto?- Pregunto Alice mientras caminaba hacia la parte trasera del Jeep de Emmet.

Es que, Mike me saco de mis casillas…- Dije recordando como lo había tratado, una ola de compasión y pena llego a mi.

Oh-oh, creo que alguien esta arrepentido.- canturreó Jasper detrás de mí. Dí un respingo y me lleve una mano al corazón.

No lo sé, Jazz.- Dije en un susurro, mientras lo seguía hacia el Jeep.- Es que si lo hubieras visto. ¡Me saco de mis casillas!- Finalmente chille. Jasper y Rose soltaron una alegre carcajada mientras Alice sonreía como recordando lo que ha pasado. Lo mas seguro es que así sea. De nuevo sentí que una fuerza exterior me arrastraba fuera de Jeep, esa maldita sensación de vértigo volvió a mi. Mire al piso y de nuevo sentí dos manos heladas en mi cintura. Me estremecí.- ¿Qué Diablos…?- De nuevo esa pregunta en mis labios. Me di cuenta de que los cuatro.- Emmet, Rose, Alice y Jasper.- Ya estaban subidos al auto. Gire mi rostro para encontrarme con una sonrisa arrogante.- Y ¿esta vez por qué me cargas? A ver, ¡Explícate!- Le chille en la cara. El simplemente me sonrío dejándome en blanco. Cerré mis ojos suspirando, y sentí sus suaves labios en la comisura de los míos. Lo mire sorprendida mientras sus ojos, marcaban jubilo y ternura. Sonrojada, le sonreí tímidamente.

Lo siento.- Dijo en un murmullo.- No pude resistirme.- Volví a mirarlo, pero para eso, ya me había depositado en el asiento copiloto de su preciado Volvo.- Y te cargué, porque nosotros dos vamos en el Volvo. Tu no iras con Emmet.- Respondió entre celoso y enfadado. Yo lo mire divertida.

¿Así?- Pregunté calculando las posibilidades de escabullirme hasta el Jeep y que el no me atrapara. Por supuesto, eran tan escasas como encontrar una aguja en un pajar.

Ni lo sueñes Bella.- Dijo suavemente encendiendo el auto. Lo mire sorprendida era como si el hubiera leído mis pensamientos.- Sabes que te arrastraría devuelta aquí. Y que te cargaría todo lo que queda del día.- Esta vez mi mirada cambio de sorprendida a enojada y avergonzada.

Ya déjalo Edward. No puedes arrástrame cada vez que no quiera hacer algo.- Me miro dolido, y rápidamente trate de arreglarlo.- No me refería a eso, bueno, en realidad sí. Te has pasado todo el día alzándome y arrastrándome fuera de los autos!- Le chille al ver como se mofaba de mi en su lugar. Como si recordara algo. El auto estaba encendido pero no emprendimos camino.

¿Quieres saber porque no te deje subir al _mounstro_ de Emmet?- Yo lo mire enrojecida y asentí. En ese momento, El Jeep, de Emmet cruzo por detrás del Volvo como si fuera un formula uno. Edward se dispuso a seguirlo, pero lo perdimos de rastro fácilmente.

¿Qué…- _mierda?_ Me corte al ver que diría una grosería. Mientras dejábamos atrás al pueblo trataba de ver por donde estaba el Jeep de Emmet, pero no lo encontré. Edward manipulo los mandos, subió la calefacción e introduzco un CD a su estereo bastante conocido por mí. Una conocida melodía inundo mis oídos. (**N/A: Si alguna la ha escuchado, sacara sus conclusiones de cómo es la canción por si solas, para mi Claro de Luna es como una hermosa nana con sus altos y bajos. Una melodía de amor. Escúchenla.) ** - _¿Claro de Luna?_- Pregunte sorprendida. El me sonrío y asintió, igual o más sorprendido que yo.

¿Conoces a _Debussy_?- Pregunto sorprendido. Yo asentí.

Mi madre solía poner música clásica en casa. Pero solo conozco a mis favoritos.- Replique mientras recostaba mi cabeza sobre el asiento del coche.

También es uno de mis favoritos.- Y me sonrío. Yo le devolví la misma sonrisa mientras miraba como conducía, dejando que la canción que parecía una nana inundara mis pensamientos. Sin pensarlo dos veces, tome la mano que estaba en el cambio. Al principio se irguió, pero después reacciono al contacto y me devolvió la caricia entrelazando sus dedos con los míos. Una sonrisa cruzo mis labios y mi mirada encontró la suya. Un nuevo sonrojo por mi parte, ocupo el lugar en donde antes solo había un color pálido. Sonrió de nuevo mientras que con una mano conducía y con la que estaba entrelazada movía los cambios. De repente como si cayera de mi ensoñación, me di cuenta de la velocidad que llevábamos. Una mezcla de terror y sorpresa inundo mi rostro.- ¿Qué tienes, Bella?- Pregunto, preocupado mientras hacia círculos con un dedo, en mi mano entrelazada con la de el.

Edward, ¿a que velocidad vamos?- Su rostro se libero de la tensión y sonrió mientras miraba la velocidad.

170 k/h.- Respondió como si nada volviendo a relajarse.

¿Qué?- Grite asustada.- Edward baja ya mismo la velocidad.- Lo mire enojada sabia que amaba la velocidad pero nos íbamos a matar. Mejor dicho, me iba a matar.

Bella, por favor.- Dijo mientras me miraba.

¡La vista a la carretera, Edward!- Chille asustada.

Bella, ¿si bajo la velocidad estarás mas tranquila?- Pregunto en un susurro, mientras la suave canción de amor, Claro de Luna, llegaba a su fin.

Sí.

Esta bien.- Reduzco la velocidad a 100 k/h.- ¿Ahí esta bien? – Pregunto con un gesto de dolor. Lo mire dudosa pero luego asentí.

¡¿Como puede ser que Emmet, vaya a mas de 170 k/h?!- Pregunté escandalizada, mientras me recostaba en el asiento y seguía con su mano entrelazada en la mía.

Fácil, Bella. Ellos son inmortales.- Respondió encogiéndose de hombros. Estaba por replicarle pero el se adelanto a mi pregunta.- Si llegara a haber un peligro para otra persona Alice lo sabría.- Respondió como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo.

Bien,- Fue lo único que pude responder. Edward siguió conduciendo por otros 15 minutos más. Hasta Port Angels. Si bien este estaba a 1 hora de Forks, Edward hizo todo el recorrido en 45 minutos. Bajamos del auto, y mi mano extraño la suya. De nuevo esa sensación de vacío invadía mi pecho y estomago. Vimos el Jeep de Emmet a pocos metros del Volvo. Así que contenta me dirigí así allí, pensando que podrían estar todavía. De nuevo sentí su mano en la mía. Mariposas de todas las formas y hasta creo que colores, parecían querer salirse de mi estomago. Lo mire curiosa mientras me llevaba hacia una tienda.

Están allí.- Dijo simplemente sin soltarme la mano. Y cabe decir que no la soltó en lo que restaba de tarde. Cosa que me agrado y sabia que esto era un comienzo para una relación, lo que no entendía era el por qué de su indiferencia hacia mi durante todo ese tiempo en Forks.

_Creo que tendré que averiguarlo por mi misma._

**¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó? Espero que me haya quedado largo el cap! :D**

**De seguro mañana subo el otro cap, como les dije estaré actualizando todos los días, si la inspiración y Dios me lo permiten.:)**

**Sugerencias, retos y halagos todos son bien recibidos. **

**Solo apreten el botoncito verde! :P**

**Besos**

**Amy.**


	4. Trigonometría

**¡Hola, hola! Aquí de nuevo yo trayendo cap, gracias por los agregados a favoritos, y conforme vaya avanzando la historia espero me comenten mas. xD**

**¡Acuerdense que escribo para ustedes! (:**

**P/D: NO ME ACUERDO EXACTAMENTE DE CUANDO FUE LA SALIDA, ASI QUE PONDRÉ UN VIERNES ¿Va? (:**

**Enjoy. **

**

* * *

**

_El amor es cuando puedes reír y llorar con la misma persona en menos de 10 minutos._

**Trigonometría**

Después del centro comercial y de que Alice y Rose me tiraran dentro del mostrador con cada ropa que según ellas me quedaría _perfecta_, volví a casa cansada, con mas de 6 bolsas conmigo y en el auto de Edward.

Charlie ya estaba en casa, y me pidió que la próxima vez que fuera de compras le pidiera dinero y le dijera. Me apresuré en bañarme y vestirme, con un pijama recién comprado por Alice era violeta con toques rosa, un short y una remera de tirantes. Encendí la calefacción al máximo y baje a hacer la cena.

Comimos algo rápido y liviano, para después lavar los trastes a medias y dejar a secar mientras el terminaba de ver su partido y yo subía a terminar los deberes de Trigonometría.

Dos horas después, con un chico de cabellos cobrizos en mi mente y un chocolate caliente en mis manos me di por vencida. Jamás entendería de Trigonometría.

_Edward Cullen sabe de Trigonometría._

Una vocecita inundo mi cabeza, era loco pensarlo siquiera, pero si quería una buena nota tendría que jugarme todas las cartas.

_Si no arriesgas, es ahí cuando perderás._

Entonces lo decidí. Me fijé si Charlie ya se había ido a dormir, abrí la puerta de mi habitación, y sus ronquidos eran disminuidos por una puerta de madera que marcaba su habitación cerrada. Sonreí.

Corrí hacia el teléfono inalámbrico que me había regalado Reneé por mis 17 y estaba apunto de marcarle a Alice, cuando sonó una vez, y conteste rápidamente tratando de que no despierte a Charlie.

-¿Hola?- Hablé.

_-¡Bella!-_ Chillo Alice.

-Alice, una visión, ¿no?- Pregunte sabiendo lo que se me venia.

_-¡Sí!-_ Escuche su musical risita.- ¿_Quieres que lo mande para allá?-_ Pregunto con picardía.

-Preferiría preguntárselo yo Ali,- Dijo calmadamente mirando hacia la ventana esperando que apareciera de un salto como en mis sueños.

_-Esta bien, ¡Edward!_ –gritó, espere escuchar una contestación pero la voz de Alice retumbo en mis oídos.- _¡Bella al teléfono!_

-¡Alice!- Le reprendí en un gruñido.

_-¿Bella?-_ Una voz aterciopelada acaricio mis tímpanos.

-Edward, - Dije tratando de recuperar la respiración.

_-¿Que deseas Bella?-_ Preguntó con un deje de curiosidad.

-Bueno,- Comencé sin saber muy bien que me diría.- sabes que no soy muy buena en Trigonometría y yo…- Me interrumpió.

_-Quieres que te ayude.-_ No era una pregunta.

-Por favor.- Supliqué. Escuché una risita, todos en su casa estaban escuchando esto.- ¿Edward?- Llamé.

_-Dime Bella.-_ Dijo caballerosamente.

-¿Te molestaría mucho venir ya? Tus padres y hermanos lo están escuchando todo. Seremos la burla de Emmett por lo menos 1 mes entero.- Dije con vergüenza. Edward rió.

_-¿Voy en el auto?-_ Pregunto sabiendo la respuesta.

-Pues no, Charlie te vería, ¿no sería muy sospechoso ver un Volvo plateado frente a tu casa y que no es tuyo?- Bromeé.

_-Claro, claro.-_ Dijo el siguiéndome.-_En un parpadeo estoy allí_- Sonreí sabiendo que lo decía enserio.

-Correcto, disfrutaré ese parpadeo como si fuera el último.- Dije con sorna, reí por última vez, y corté. Me levante de mi cama para echar cerrojo a la puerta, cuando un golpe en la ventana me sobresaltó.

Edward estaba parado fuera de mi ventanal mirándome con diversión y cautela. Después de salir de mi estado de _Shock_ corrí hacia la ventana y le abrí dejando entrar una ráfaga de viento y con eso su exquisito aroma.

-Nisiquera parpadeé!- Chille avergonzándome a mi misma, Edward rió mientras recorría con la mirada mi habitación.

-Te lo dije.- Dijo mientras se sentaba en uno de los puff negros que tenia allí, de nuevo: Cortesía de Alice y Esme las decoradoras. Mire a Edward quien estaba tan guapo como siempre y le sonreí, mientras caminaba lentamente y con cuidado le eché el cerrojo a la puerta.

-Y bien?- Pregunto desinteresado.

-Y bien, vamos a los mounstrosos ejercicios.- El sonrió y me siguió hasta la cama. Me senté y le hice seña para que me acompañara

-Bien, ¿que es lo que no entiendes?- Pregunto mientras tomaban un lápiz con su mano derecha y me miraba fijamente.

-Hummm…- susurré mientras pensaba en los ejercicios anteriores que de nada valía explicármelos ahora.- No entiendo este ejercicio, ni… ¡Este!- Le señale echando chispas por los ojos a los estúpidos ejercicios.

Me sonrío quedamente, y comenzó a enseñarme lo que el profesor, no había podido.

Pasada la media noche, me di cuenta que con Edward pude entender Trigonometría a la perfección.

-¿Lo has entendido Bella?- Pregunto mostrando una hilera de dientes blancos y perfectos.

-¡Oh, sí!- Canturreé, el rió y yo lo acompañé.

-Bien, si no te queda mas por hacer yo creo que es hora de irme…- Dijo parándose de mi lado. En un acto impulsivo, lo tiré de la mano devuelta a mi cama. Me miro sorprendido, mientras se acomodaba mejor en la cama.

-No tienes porqué irte, me debes una buena charla Edward Cullen.- Bromeé, mientras miraba como fruncía su ceño y se pasaba una y otra vez la mano por su suave cabello.

-Bella, de veras creo que lo mejor seria que, me vaya…- Comenzó a decir, mientras de nuevo se paraba. Entonces entendí. El no quería quedarse, no quería estar conmigo.

Esperé a que tratara de aclararlo, pero esa aclaración nunca llego. Entonces un nudo se formo en mi garganta, y mis ojos ardían de nuevo.

_¡Maldita forma de canalizar mis emociones!_

-Bien, entonces… Espero que tengas una buena noche Edward., gracias por ayudarme.- Dije mientras lo acompañaba hasta la ventana, por suerte mi voz todavía estaba normal.

-Dulces Sueños, Bella.- Me sonrío torcidamente mientras salía por mi ventana, y yo le dí una de mis mejores muecas.

Nuevamente frunció su ceño, y tenia el leve presentimiento de que me preguntaría que iba mal, cuando abrió la boca para hablar, hice como si no lo hubiera visto y con delicadeza cerré la ventana, con la cortina incluida.

Un dolor se apoderó de mi pecho y no me dejo, hasta que lloré todo lo que tenia que llorar. Y cerca de las 3 me quede dormida.

Dormí sin sueños, sin pesadillas. Sin nada.

6:30, como esperaba Mi teléfono empezó a sonar_. Alice._

-¿Hola?- Dije adormilada.

-_¡Isabella Marie Swan!_- Gritó Alice desde el otro lado.- _¿Cómo es eso de estar llorand…- _La interrumpí sabiendo que Edward la podría escuchar.

-Alice!- Le grite desesperada.- ¡Por lo que mas quieras no termines esa pregunta! ¡Edward te puede escuchar! – Suspiré pesadamente.- Espero que no le hayas dicho nada, Alice.-

_-No, Bella, pero créeme se lo diré.- _Dijo enojada.- _¡Rosalie! ¡Ponte al teléfono, problema de ropas!-_ Mintió mientras Rosalie descolgaba el auricular de su teléfono.

_-¿Qué hizo el idiota Bells?-_ Dijo agresivamente Rosalie, reí al darme cuenta que mi mejor amiga, parecía tan refinada y delicada, pero era algo… Masculina. Perfecta para Emmett.

_-Codigo EHLLB*…- _Dijo Alice por el tubo, Rosalie ahogo un grito y mascullo algo intangible.-

_-¿En serio?- _Pregunto sorprendida y con algo de ira.

_-Ujum…- _Podía ver a Alice asintiendo y abriendo mucho sus ojos.

_-¡Estúpido hijo de su mami!¡Lo voy a hacer trizas! ¡Ah, maldito bastardo!- _Grito fuera de sí. Escuche pasos y una puerta abrirse, lo siguiente me hizo reír mas de lo pensado.

_-¡Rosalie Cullen!¿Que es ese vocabulario? Acaso, ¿Yo y Carlisle te enseñamos eso? ¿Ah?- _

_-No, Esme…-_

_-¿Qué se dice?-_

_-Perdón, mamá.-_ Alice y yo estábamos muriendo de risa y Rosalie lo sabía.

-_Muy bien, mándale saludos a Bella, cariño.- _Sonreí al escuchar su cambio de humor.

- ¡Hola Esme!- Grite por el tubo, sabiendo que me escucharía.-

_-¡Hola cariño! ¿Vienes hoy a comer?- _

-¡Probablemente Esme!-

_- ¡Te veo después del instituto!- _Con eso concluyo nuestra conversación. Mire la hora las 7 a.m. Alarmada chille que se nos hacia tarde, me dijeron que me pasarían a buscar a las 7:45 y me pidieron que por favor hoy me ponga los jeans ajustados con una remera color blanca y mis converse blancas, dije que sí y nos despedimos.

Corrí apurada hacia el baño, Charlie ya se había ido, cerré la puerta y abrí la llave de la ducha, estuve 10 minutos razonando acerca de lo de ayer, y después simplemente lo deje. Si Edward no quiere estar con Bella, Bella tampoco tiene porqué estar con Edward.

_Aunque Bella quiere. Bella no puede. _

_Si George de la Selva me conociera y yo a el, ¡nos llevaríamos súper bien! _

Estúpida vocecita dentro de mi cabeza, ¡déjame en paz ya!

7:35, termine de vestirme contenta, me peiné y por suerte tuve tiempo de tomarme mi desayuno.

7:45, un auto amarillo se estaciono frente a mi casa, corrí hacia la puerta tome mis cosas y Salí contenta de que llegaríamos a tiempo.

-Buenos Días, _Belli-Bells…-_ Dijo Rosalie en el asiento de copiloto. Me sonrió y yo me incline para darle un beso en la mejilla, lo mismo hice con Alice.

_- ¿Belli- Bells? _–Pregunté sorprendida de que tenga otro apodo, _de nuevo._

- Fue Emmett.- Dijo Alice resignada al apodo.- Bien, suelta ya Belli, ¿Qué paso con Edward?-

- Nada…- Susurré, bajando la mirada.

- Entonces, ¿por qué tienes esa mirada?- Alce la vista y mire a Rose quien fue la que formulo la pregunta.

- No tiene importancia, chicas. Solo estoy un poco cansada, los problemas de trigonometría me resultan un poco difíciles aun.

_Claro_, recalco mi irónica mente, _Trigonometría la historia de vida._

* * *

_Gracias por leeer! :D Prometo actualizar pronto, si ustedes comentan mas rapido, :(_

_Me siento deprimida al no tener tantas lectoras, en verdad lo estoy._

_Ya qué, besillos, (:_


	5. Esa sensación

**Gente! :D Aca vengo a traerles, el capitulo 7! :D**

**Gracias a todas las que comentaron, sus respuestas para con mi historia increíbles! (:**

**Conforme vaya avanzando la historia, espero comenten mas (:**

**Bienvenidas a todas las nuevas, y espero que mi historia les guste y las atrape cada dia mas!**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes, y algunos fragmentos de esta no son mios. La gran mayoria salieron de la excéntrica, original y particular mente de Stephanie Meyer. :D **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

_En nuestros locos intentos, renunciamos a lo que somos por lo que esperamos ser._

_William Shakespeare (__23 de abril de 1564 -__23 de abril de 1616)_

Caminaba pasivamente entre la "multitud" estudiantil que se dirigía hacia la cafetería.

Alice y Rose dejaron de acosarme en cuanto vieron que no respondería nada que pudiera acusar a su hermano. El no tiene la culpa de que yo sea una estúpida enfermiza enamorada de el, así como tampoco tiene la culpa no corresponderme.

¿Trigonometría? Pues me fue mejor de lo que esperaba, todos los ejercicios -a excepción de uno en el que cometí un error- los entendí a la perfección, con mucha suerte y si el profesor no se daba cuenta de mi error, sacaba una A.

Me puse en la fila de la cafetería para comprarme algo para comer, esta vez si tenía hambre. Jessica y Ángela como siempre estaban hablando – o mas bien Jessica hacia su monólogo – acerca de lo mal vestida que estaba la recepcionista esta mañana.

Camine hacia la mesa de los Cullen, Alice y Rose me hicieron un hueco entre ellas sabiendo que hoy no tenia ni la mas minima intención de molestar a Edward con mi presencia a su lado.

Ni bien tome asiento, dirigí mi mirada al frente, vi a un Edward con el ceño levemente fruncido.

-¿Como te fue hoy?- Pregunto aquella voz aterciopelada que me hacia divagar hasta en los sueños.

- Bien – Respondí vagamente.- Creo que sacaré una A.- Sonreí un poco, pero no me llego a los ojos. Edward se dio cuenta.

- ¡Belli- Bells! – Grito algo afeminado Emmett, me reí un poco y el me miro feo.- Escuchamos que Esme, te invito a comer en casa.- Dijo Emmett moviendo las cejas de arriba hacia abajo en un gesto muy cómico. Jasper y yo nos miramos y negamos con la cabeza.

- Pues, sí.- Acepte mientras le daba una mordida a mi comida.- Pero aun no se lo pregunte a Charlie, si voy lo haré después de hacerle su cena.- Dije mientras pensaba en que cosas había en el refrigerador parar prepararle a mi padre.

- Bells – Comenzó a decirme Rosalie – Con Alice teníamos pensado que te quedes a "dormir" en casa, ¿Qué dices?- Rose puso su cara de cachorrito mojado, que por mucho que lo intentara no superaba a la de Alice.

- Anda Belli, di que sí.- Dijo mi mejor amiga al ver que dudaba.- No seas mala, a Esme le hace mucha ilusión tenerte en casa, alimentarte, cuidarte y torturarte hasta las orejas con sus "Buenas noches, cariño. Dulces sueños" – Dijo haciendo una muy buena imitación del a voz de Esme cuando estaba apunto de ir a dormir, la mire frunciendo los labios. Rió y me abrazo por los hombros.

- ¡Anda Alie! – Dijo mi amigo Jasper sonriendo con maldad.- Hazle tu famoso puchero.- Entonces chille exasperada. ¡Vaya vampiros! Bufé al ver como Emmett reía, mientras que Edward estaba con su mirada fija en mí, con ese brillo único, no sonreía solo me miraba.

- ¡Sí, Alice! A mi no me sale tan bien como a ti, pero si juntamos los dos pucheros logramos algo.- Rose rió con suavidad y comenzaron con los pucheros.

Si las dos lo hacían no me resistía.

Chicas, ¿por qué se han tomado tantas molestias?- Pregunte con sorna.- Nunca dije que no iría.- Decía mientras tomaba un poco de mi zumbo.

¡Pero lo pensaste! – Exclamo Alice, asentí con la cabeza, pues mientras ellas me hacían la oferta yo pensaba que lo mejor seria quedarme para evitar a Edward. Pero eso seria de _cobardes_.

_Propio de Bella Swan._

-Esta bien, lo acepto. Sí, lo pensé por un segundo pero mi intención es ir.- Dije mientras terminaba mi comida y me levantaba.

¿A donde vas Bella?- Escuche decir a Edward.

_A cortarme las venas,_ escuché replicar amargamente a mi furo interior.- Solo voy a tirar esto. – Dije extrañada de esa pregunta.

Camine un poco y lo boté todo y volví a encaminarme a mi mesa, todavía quedaban 20 minutos del receso.

- ¡Bella!- Escuche exclamar desde una mesa mas alejada, giré mi cabeza y Mike Newton venia trotando hacia mi.

_¿Me odias no es cierto? _Dijo con dolor mi conciencia mientras yo miraba hacia el techo, buscando una respuesta.

¿Qué deseas Mike?- Pregunte amablemente, _solo es por cortesía, aguanta Bella._ Mi mente me daba ánimos, cual porristas a los jugadores de su instituto.

Yo…- Murmuro mientras apartaba la vista de mis ojos y las centraba en algo detrás de mí.

Me giré para ver que era lo que tanto temía. Edward Cullen, parecía furioso y mal humorado mientras lanzaba dagas por los ojos a Mike Newton.

¿Qué sucede Mike?- Dije mientras despejaba a mi estúpida mente, que decía una vez mas _"Edward esta celoso"_. ¡Maldita masoquista!

Bella quisiera hablar contigo un momento, ¿Puedo?- Pregunto Mike mientras me miraba con ojos de cordero, _Adorable, esta arrepentido._ Sonreí para darle confianza y asentí con la cabeza.

Soy toda oídos.- Dije mientras baja mis brazos y los ponía dentro de la cazadora.

¿Podemos hablar afu…afuera? – Balbuceo un poco, extrañada asentí y le dirigí una mirada a la mesa de los Cullen, Rose y Alice sonreían con entusiasmo y complicidad, Alice algo mas de entusiasmo, mientras que Emmett se llevo una mano al ojo y me hizo el clásico _"Ojito te estoy viendo, a dos kilómetros de distancia" _Jasper asintió sonriente, mientras que Edward buscaba mis ojos, dolido, distante, confuso y furioso. _"No vayas"_ Sentí susurrar.

¿Bella? – Llamo Mike, ¡y maldita la hora en la que mire a Edward a los ojos! Me volví a perder en ellos.

Voy – Dije en medio de un susurro mientras apartaba lentamente la vista de Edward y me encaminaba a hablar con Mike.

Salimos afuera, a sentarnos en un banco, por suerte paro de llover un poco pero las nubes seguían allí.

Bien Mike, ¿sobre qué querías hablar?- Después de unos segundos de silencio.

Bella, yo…- Callo, buscando, creo yo, las palabras correctas.- Yo quiero pedirte perdón.- Sorprendida me gire a encararlo, mientras que el se sonrojaba con intensidad.

¿Perdón?- balbuceé como una estúpida.

Sí, perdón.- Inhaló aire y comenzó con su monologo.- Sé que soy un total molestoso, que te persigue a todos lados y trata de acortejarte lo mas que pueda. Sé también que sales con Edward Cullen y que el es un tipo muy celoso. Como también sé que solamente me consideras tu amigo o compañero de clases, te pido perdón porque durante estos ocho meses no pare de molestarte, dejándonos a ambos en ridículo.- Lo ultimo lo dijo en un susurro apenas audible, apenada y entristecida por haber sido yo la que ocasiono esa sensación de mal estar en un chico tan bueno como Mike, le puse mi mano en su hombro y le di un leve apretón tratando de aminorar la culpa, de ambos.

Mike, la que debería pedirte perdón soy yo, estuvo muy mal haberte gritado esas cosas el otro día y…- El negó con la cabeza.

¡No, Bella! ¡Eso estuvo excelente!- Exclamo con una pequeña sonrisa asomándose.- Fuiste la única que logro decirme la verdad, gracias a eso puedo sincerarme contigo, y tratar de ser tu amigo.- Dijo tomando mi mano de su hombro.- Entonces, ¿Me perdonas?

Solo si tu me perdonas a mi.- Dije contenta de haber arreglado por lo menos un problema.

¡Claro, Bella! – Tomándome desprevenida me atrajo a su cuerpo con un gran abrazo, no tan grande como los de Emmett, pero grande después de todo.- Quiero ser para ti un gran amigo, Bella.- Me dijo en un susurro, asentí y le devolví el abrazo sobandole la espalda despacio.

Suspiré, necesitaba tanto un abrazo después de lo de ayer, con Edward.

_Y otra vez esa sensación._ Algo me separo de los brazos de Mike, algo frío y fuerte choco contra mi espalda, y un gruñido salio de los labios de aquel por el que suspiro. _Te lo dije, Edward Cullen esta celoso._

* * *

_**¿Les gusto? ¡¿A que se llevaron una sorpresota con lo de Mike?! :D**_

_**Si comentan, les subiré el POV EDWARD, ¡YA! :D**_

_**XOXO, Amy Cullen! :D**_


	6. Celos I

**SIENTO MUCHISIMO, SUBIR SU MERECIDO CAPITULO RECIEN AHORA! :S :( Es que estuvieron arreglando mi casa, y justamente en el sector de la computadora : ¬¬**

**¡PARA COLMO DE MALES! SE HA CAIDO EL SISTEMA :( ME QUIERO MORIR! POR FIN PUEDO SUBIRLO,! **

**Aquí su cap y por haber esperado y comentado el premio es: la segunda parte de Celos!! :D **

**(Creo que nunca escribí un cap tan largo como este, APRECIENLO ¬¬ )**

**Perdón fue mi error, el capitulo anterior fue el 5 no el 7 :| este es el 6 xD**

***Nada de esto a excepción de la trama y los diálogos y una que otra reacción es mío. :D**

_El amor alivia como la luz del sol tras la lluvia_

_William Shakespeare. _

_**Celos I**_

**POV Edward:**

-Dulces Sueños, Bella.- Sonreí torcidamente, tratando de que no se notara mi malestar, no quería irme, quería quedarme con ella. Pero tenia que descansar. Me hizo una mueca como despedida, en vez de esa sonrisa que siempre me mostraba, _¿Qué paso aquí? _  
Fruncí mi ceño y tenía la intención de preguntarle que era lo que le pasaba, cuando cerró la ventana junto a su cortina lentamente, con suavidad, sin ningún reparo de que yo estaba ahí todavía.

Quería irme a casa, de verdad que quería, pero cuando lo estaba por hacer escuche un suave sollozo y mi muerto corazón pareció roto una vez mas, era Bella que lloraba. Ahora más intenso que antes. Estuve en su ventana tentado de entrar hasta que su llanto cesó y entre a su cuarto ahora a oscuras.

Se veía tan mal, tan demacrada, pero aun así hermosa. Acaricie con timidez su fina cara mientras miraba como ella suspiraba y se removía en sueños.

Inspeccione su habitación, para buscar algún motivo, por el cual ella llorara, y no encontré ninguno.

_Edward…_- Sollozó Bella, dejándome estático por unos segundos pensando que me descubrió, me gire y encare su rostro, acariciándolo.- _Edward Ámame, como yo te amo a ti…-_ Pidió mi ángel. Entonces quede de una sola pieza, sonreí tanto que casi me dolió, Bella me amaba tanto como yo la amaba a ella.

_Te amo Bella…- _Susurre a su oído sabiendo que no podría decírselo a la cara, al menos no por ahora.

_Te amo Edward.-_ Murmuro con una sonrisa a la que yo correspondí intensamente, y atreviéndome a más bese la comisura de sus labios.

El ruido de una puerta abierta, me hizo regresar a la realidad, entonces me percaté de que el sol estaba saliendo detrás de las nubes y yo todavía no volvía a la casa, Esme al igual que Carlisle se preocuparían si no regresaba ya. Posicione mis labios una vez mas en los de ella, sabiendo que no se levantaría, tenía el sueño verdaderamente pesado. La bese una y otra vez. Jamás se enteraría de eso.

Regresé corriendo con la felicidad marcada en mi cara, cuando llegue, escuche los pensamientos de todos. Como siempre.

-_Edward, ¿donde estabas?_- Pregunto Esme en su cabeza.

- En la casa de Bella, mamá.- Respondí mientras besaba su mejilla.

- Alice te esta buscando, _Eduardo…-_ Me dijo Emmett en burla.

- Es Edward, idiota.- Dije molesto.

- ¡Edward Anthony Cullen! – Grito una voz soprano, bajando las escaleras a velocidad humana.- ¿¡Como te atreviste!? – Dijo con furia contenida.

- ¿Como me atreví a qué? ¿Estas drogada Alice?- Pregunté sabiendo que lo mas seguro era que no.

- Ni se te ocurra pensar lo que estas pensando _Antonio…-_ Dijo mi nombre en un muy buen español.

- ¿Estas segura que no fuiste Española o Latinoamericana en tu vida pasada, Alice?- Pregunte mientras le acariciaba la cabeza fraternalmente. Gruño enojada y se quito mi mano de encima.

- ¡Edward, como fuiste capaz de hacer llorar a Bella!- Me grito enojada y triste.

_- ¿Qué yo qué?_- Pregunte confuso, ¿yo era la razón del llanto de Bella? Alice suspiro al ver que yo no tenia idea de lo que había echo.

- ¡Bella lloro hasta las 3 de la mañana! ¡Por alguna razón que solamente tú sabes!- Me grito con todas sus fuerzas mientras Emmett, Jasper, Esme y Carlisle aparecían preguntando el _por qué_ en sus mentes.

- Entonces, ¿Bella lloro por mí? – Pregunté mientras me sentía como un completo idiota, los seis asintieron con la cabeza mientras yo sollozaba sin lagrimas.- Dios, y yo estuve ahí Alice.- Me deje caer en el sillón color crema, dolido y furioso conmigo mismo, por lo estúpido que fui, por no haberme dado cuenta de que Bella lloraba por mi.

- Anda Edward,- Alice suavizo su voz conmigo mientras me ponía una mano en mi espalda y me daba pequeñas palmadas.- Todavía lo podemos arreglar.- Susurro sonriéndome.

Y por alguna razón le creí.

Esperé impaciente a que dieran las 6:30, entonces Alice llamo a Bella.

_-¿Hola?-_ La dulce voz de Bella se oía adormilada aun.

-_¡Isabella Marie Swan!_- Gritó Alice desde la cocina, hasta yo la podría escuchar si no fuera vampiro y estuviera pasando cerca de la casa.- _¿Cómo es eso de estar llorand…- _Alice le iba a reclamar y preguntar el por qué de su llanto si no fuera por que Bella la interrumpió.

-_Alice!-_ Le grito con desespero en la voz_- ¡Por lo que mas quieras no termines esa pregunta! ¡Edward te puede escuchar!_ – Suspiro pesadamente y prosiguió. Yo sonreí de verdad al darme cuenta de lo ingenua que era. Ya lo sabia todo.- _Espero que no le hayas dicho nada, Alice_.-

_-No, Bella, pero créeme se lo diré.- _Dijo mi hermana pequeña simulando un gran enojo.- _¡Rosalie! ¡Ponte al teléfono, problema de ropas!-_ Mintió ella mientras Rose descolgaba el teléfono desde la sala.

_-¿Qué hizo el idiota Bells?-_ Dijo con agresividad en la voz, Escuche la musical y suave Risa de Bella. Era algo único, y que jamás me cansaría de escuchar.

_-Código EHLLB*…- _Dijo la pequeña duende, yo sabia lo que era el _"Código EHLLB"_ Significa _"Código Edward Hizo Llorar a Bella"_ Tan tontas como siempre, como si no lo fuera a descubrir.

Rose noto que me reía de eso y me mascullo un intangible para Bella _"Cállate, estúpido o estas muerto"_

Entonces calle, pero no por miedo, no claro que no.

_Si Rose intenta pegarme puedo correr, ¿no?_

_-¿En serio?- _Pregunto sorprendida y con algo de ira, entonces me di cuenta de que ella no sabia la verdad.

_-Uhum…- _Podía ver a Alice asintiendo y abriendo mucho sus ojos.

_-¡Estúpido hijo de su mami! ¡Lo voy a hacer trizas! ¡Ah, maldito bastardo!- _Grito fuera de sí y entendí que ella no lo sabia. ¡Oh! Mamá Esme va en camino, ¡sálvese quien pueda!

_-¡Rosalie Cullen! ¿Que es ese vocabulario? Acaso, ¿Yo y Carlisle te enseñamos eso? ¿Ah?- _

_-No, Esme…-_

_-¿Qué se dice?-_

_-Perdón, mamá.-_ Alice, Bella y Yo estábamos muertos de la risa, solo que yo no lo tuve que disimular con una tos, solamente reí.

-_Muy bien, mándale saludos a Bella, cariño.- _Sonreí al escuchar el cambio de humor que no la caracterizaba.

- ¡Hola Esme!- Grito Mi Bella.

_-¡Hola cariño! ¿Vienes hoy a comer?- _Pregunto por cortesía pero lo que de verdad quería saber es si ella vendría luego de lo que paso conmigo.

-¡Probablemente Esme!- Pude oír un rastro nostálgico en su tono de voz.

_- ¡Te veo después del instituto!- _Con eso ellas culminaron su conversación. Alarmada Bella Chillo que se les hacia tarde mis hermanas le dijeron que la pasarían a buscar a las 7:45 y le rogaron usar algo que de seguro si, ellas no se lo hubieran propuesta, Bella no se lo pondría.

Al cabo de un rato, termine de vestirme y tratar de arreglar mi cabello y baje a la sala.

Tome la llave de mi auto para dirigirme a recoger a Bella antes de que mis hermanas lo hagan.

¿A donde vas _Edwin_? – Pregunto Alice, oh me dijo _Edwin_, esta enojada.

A recoger a Bella.- Respondí como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Rose se carcajeo mientras negaba con la cabeza.

¡Que hipócrita!- Grito mientras pisaba con fuerza el piso y su sonrisa cínica desaparecía de su hermosa cara.- ¿Si me vuelvo a enterar que hiciste llorar a Bella yo misma te despedazaré me escuchaste? – Rose avanzaba hacia mi con intención de acorralarme. Déjenme decir, lo logró.

Anda, pequeña fiera, deja en paz a Edward.- Dijo Emmett mientras tomaba a su esposa por la cadera y se la subía a los hombros como bolsa de papas.

Edward, no vayas a buscar a Bella, queremos hablar con ella, ¿sí?- Asentí tratando de comprender por que no me dejaban estar con Bella, tratar de arreglar las cosas por mi mismo, sin la ayuda de nadie. De todas manera, cuando quise salir en dirección al colegio olvide mi mochila, subí la busque y baje otra vez, con Emmett y Jasper esperándome.

Te salvamos de esas dos.- Dijo Jasper con apariencia de tranquilidad.

Pero si vuelves a hacer que mi hermanita llore una sola vez mas, yo mismo te cortaré en pedacitos y te quemaré ¿_Capisci_*? – Asentí con la cabeza dándole toda la razón y me jure a mi mismo morir antes que hacer llorar a Bella.

Como el agua Emmet.- Los dos rodaron sus ojos y me dejaron el camino libre, algo andaba mal, ellos _siempre_ iban conmigo en el volvo cuando Alice y Rose se raptaban a Bella.

Subí a mi volvo tranquilamente, mientras pensaba en los _porqués_ del llanto de Bella, quizá yo le parecía muy feo, _no, idiota._ Descarto mi mente, aun recordaba cuando ella tomo mi cara en sus pequeñas y delicadas manos para decirme que le parecía el hombre mas perfecto que haya pisado la tierra.  
Aceleré, quería llegar y ver a Bella, ¿como estaría? ¿Me hablaría? ¿Me dejaría besarla nuevamente? Miles de preguntas retumbaban en mi cabeza y ninguna de ellas me las podía responder yo, sino Bella.

_Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella._

Canturreaba mi mente, eso era paz, estar solamente yo, y mi yo interno, sin escuchar las quejas de nadie, ni los problemas de nadie, ni la clase de _tampón_, que usa, no pregunten como solo se que Jessica Stanley usa la marca _Tampax._

Llegue al instituto mas rápido de lo que había planeado, volviendo a la tortura de escuchar _cada_ pensamiento, de _cada_ humano.

Entonces escuche algo que me llamo la atención.

_¿Estas seguro de lo que vas a hacer?_- Pregunto una voz, que yo identificaba como Ángela Weber.

_Si Angie, me he comportado muy mal con Bella, tengo que pedírselo_.- _Y de paso ver si quiere o no._ Dijo otra voz que identifique como el acosador personal de MI ángel, Mike Newton. Un suave gruñido salio de mi boca, quería matar a ese carbón.

_Esta bien Mike, pero ten cuidado, si Edward Cullen te ve, eres "hasta la vista, baby"_ – _Oh, pobre Bella,_ Dijo Ángela.

_Lo tendré Ang, se que Bella me quiere.- Y Cullen no me evitará pedírselo. _

_-_ Maldito Hijo de su muy…- Comencé a maldecir en voz baja mientras caminaba en dirección al instituto, tratando de bloquear todos y cada uno de los pensamientos de esos adolescentes hormonales.

Pero de una cosa estaba seguro, definitivamente, _**NO**_ dejaría que Newton se acercase a **MI** Bella, _jamás._

Caminaba a paso apresurado a la cafetería, nunca, repito, nunca, las clases se me han hecho tan largas, Aburridas, Sí pero nunca he estado tan impaciente como para salir de una de las clases.

¿Apresurado hermanito?- Escuche decir a Jasper, desde la mesa. Lo fulminé con la mirada mientras compraba comida, que de todas maneras, no probaría.

Cállate.- Espeté en voz baja para que nadie mas que ellos cuatro escucharan. Mire en su dirección y pude ver que se avecinaba algo, porque Alice, me bloqueo por completo.

A su tiempo hermanito.- Dijo Alice, quien tenia la sonrisa mas grande que la de _Cheshire*-_

¿Qué es lo que me ocultan ustedes cuatro?- Murmuré ni bien me senté en dejando un lugar vacío para que Bella se sentara a mi lado, _como siempre._

Nada,- Dijo Rose con su cara en perfecta mueca angelical.- Absolutamente nada.- Sonrío con complicidad a Emmett que se acababa de sentar en el lugar que yo deje libre apropósito. Lo fulminé con la mirada.

Ese lugar es para Bella, Emmett.- Dije yo con ira contenida.

- Tks, tks…- Susurro Emmett - _Not Today._

_Lo __haré__, si lo haré, ni bien cruce esa puerta, la retendré y se lo pediré. ¡Y Bella dirá que sí!-_ Busque con furia la voz y Mike Newton estaba parado en la puerta esperando como cazador a su presa. Gruñí tan fuerte que asuste a todos los presentes de mi mesa y su alrededor, claro no fueron muchos.

Edward, ¿que te pasa?- Pregunto asustada Alice.

Ese jodido de Newton esta planeando pedirle algo a mi Bella.- Gruñí mas fuerte al ver las posibles peticiones en las mentes de mis hermanos.- ¡Oigan!- Exclame con ira, fruncí mi ceño. Todos al instante me miraron extrañados. Jasper trataba de apaciguarme pero ni el ni sus ondas tranquilizadoras lo lograban.

Edward, ya tranquilo Hermano.- Dijo Emmett colocando una mano en mi hombro.- Vas a ver que no es nada.

En serio Edward, serénate por lo que mas quieras.- Dijo Jasper haciendo la misma acción que Emmett.

¿Como te sentirías si algún estúpido, como Newton quiere pedirle "Algo" a Alice?- Repliqué, mientras el se tensaba.- Eso creí.

Ya chicos, aquí viene.- Canturreo Alice, y lo sabia, claro que lo sabía, su olor era el más atrayente de todos. Entonces Isabella Swan, la chica de la que estaba enamorado desde antes de que llegara a Forks apareció en la cafetería como todo un Ángel, vestida de blanco_. Mi ángel._

_Ahora, es el momento Mike, ve y dile que… ¡No puedo! No puedo, que hermosa esta._- Lo miré con tal cara que creo que lo asusto.- _¿Me escucha? ¿Ese teñido me escucha? Wa, ¿a quien le importa? El solo esta saliendo con Ella, Bella no es su propiedad. Entérate Cullen._

Entérate tu maldito estúpido de que ella no te quiere, y sí Bella es mi propiedad. – Susurre, por lo bajo enojado.

Ahí viene Edward.- Mascullo Alice. Mire hacia arriba mientras le encajaba un codazo a Emmett para que le hiciera lugar. Pero ella, prefirió sentarse en medio de Rose y Alice, la mire frunciendo el ceño, _siempre_, aunque antes no nos dirigíamos la palabra, había sido ley sentarnos uno al lado del otro, sin importar quien este en nuestro lugar.  
Ni bien se sentó, fijo su mirada en mí.

-¿Como te fue hoy?- Pregunte tratando de sonar lo mas tranquilo posible.

- Bien – Me respondió mientras jugueteaba con su comida.- Creo que sacaré una A.- Sonrío un poco pero no le llego a los ojos_, ella sabia que yo lo sabia._

- ¡Belli- Bells! –Grito el afeminado de Emmett mientras Bella, Alice y Rose reían, Pero solamente a Bella le dedico una mirada seria.- Escuchamos que Esme, te invito a comer en casa.- Dijo Emmett moviendo las cejas de arriba hacia abajo en un gesto muy cómico. Jasper y Ella se miraron mientras negaban con la cabeza. A veces odiaba la complicidad y confianza que se tenían.

- Pues, sí.-Acepto mientras mordía su comida.- Pero aun no se lo pregunte a Charlie, si voy lo haré después de hacerle su cena.- _Tengo que decírselo, tengo que decírselo. Esta tan hermosa, su cara, su sonrisa, sus grandes ojos marrones y esos gestos._ Ese Newton no paraba de decir obscenidades de Mi Bella.

- Bells – Comenzó a decir Rosalie – Con Alice teníamos pensado que te quedes a "dormir" en casa, ¿Qué dices?- Rose puso su cara de cachorrito mojado, que por mucho que lo intentara no superaba a la de Alice.

- Anda Belli, di que sí.- Dijo la Enana endemoniada al ver que mi ángel dudaba.- No seas mala, a Esme le hace mucha ilusión tenerte en casa, alimentarte, cuidarte y torturarte hasta las orejas con sus "Buenas noches, cariño. Dulces sueños" – Termino diciendo, mientras Bella hacia una mueca que solamente a ella le salía, con sus hermosos labios. _Aw, esa mueca._ Dijo Newton internamente, de nuevo lo busque, y le partiría la cara alli mismo, sino fuera porque Bella lo presenciaría todo y no quería que viera el mounstro que soy.

- ¡Anda Alie! – Dijo Jasper sonriendo con maldad.- Hazle tu famoso puchero.- Entonces chillo exasperada y Bufo al ver como Emmett reía, y ¿yo? Yo solamente la mirada, enceguecido por su belleza. Única.

- ¡Sí, Alice! A mi no me sale tan bien como a ti, pero si juntamos los dos pucheros logramos algo.- Rose rió con suavidad y comenzaron con los pucheros.

Todos sabíamos que si las dos lo hacían ella no se resistía.

-Chicas, ¿por qué se han tomado tantas molestias?- Preguntó con sorna.- Nunca dije que no iría.- Decía mientras tomaba un poco de su zumbo y yo escuchaba los depravados pensamientos de Mike, apreté mi puño tanto que mis nudillos quedaron mas blancos de lo que normalmente son.

-¡Pero lo pensaste! – Exclamo Alice, asintió con su cabeza algo gacha, avergonzada. _Culpable_. Dije para mis adentros y sonreí.

-Esta bien, lo acepto. Sí, lo pensé por un segundo pero mi intención es ir.- Dijo mientras terminaba su comida y se levantaba.

¿A donde vas Bella?- Pregunte con miedo de que ya quisiera separarse de mi.

- Solo voy a tirar esto. – Dijo mirándome extrañada.

Camino un poco y lo boto todo en un basurero, entonces lo escuche.

_- Ahora, o nunca.- _ Mike se acercaba a Bella.

- No!- Susurre mirando como la retenía.

_- ¡Bella!-_

-¿Qué deseas Mike?- Le pregunto cortésmente. ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan malditamente bien educada? ¿Es que no puede solamente ignorarle y venir conmigo? Bufe Exasperado.

-¿Celoso Cullen?- Pregunto Rose mirando burlona.

- Sí.- Respondí firme.

Yo…- Lo escuche murmurar y mirar hacia a mi, le enarque una ceja y al instante se puso nervioso.

Entonces Bella se giro como en cámara lenta, moviendo su melena chocolate a un lado. Haciendo un efecto de película.

_-¡Wow!-_ Pude escuchar a al menos un coro de 10 personas decir lo mismo, incluyéndome.

-¿Qué sucede Mike?- Pregunto nuevamente. Mientras Mike se daba ánimos, el mismo.

-Bella quisiera hablar contigo un momento, ¿Puedo?- Pregunto Mike mientras la miraba con ojos de cordero.

- Le da ternura su cara de cordero.- Susurro Jasper lo más rápido posible.

- Lo odia.- Dije pero Mike me contradijo, mientras mostraba una imagen de mi Bella sonriéndole y asintiendo con la cabeza.

- Le acaba de sonreír.- Gruñí frustrado,_ ¿a el podía sonreírle pero a mi no? ¿Que es esto Bella? ¿A que juegas?_

-Soy toda oídos.- Dijo mientras escondía las manos en la cazadora.

-¿Podemos hablar afu…afuera? – Balbuceo el idiota, Bella asintió mientras dirigía una mirada rápida en cada uno pero se quedo estática al verme buscando sus ojos, estaba furioso, confuso, dolido y celoso_." No vayas_", dije en mi mente como si me escuchara.

-¿Bella? – Llamo Mike, ¡Y maldito idiota inservible! ¿Que le costaba enamorarse de Rose o de Alice? ¿Justo tuvo que poner el ojo en mi Bella? ¡Tarado!

-Voy – Dijo en un susurro caminando detrás de el. Mike suspiro aliviado, pero no pensó absolutamente nada.

- Idiota!- Exclame mientras me golpeaba la cabeza con la mesa.

- ¡Edward! ¡La romperás!- Chillo Alice.

- Lo mataré Alice, ¡lo juro!- Dije mientras empuñaba de nuevo mi mano y me apretaba el puente de la nariz con la otra.

- ¿Piensas quedarte aquí lamentándote o iras a buscar a la mujer que amas?- Pregunto Rose.

- Alli voy.- Susurre mientras me levantaba.

- Si no se lo dices hoy se lo diré yo.- Susurro Alice sabiendo que los cuatro la habíamos escuchado.

- Tienes razón.- Y eso fue lo último que dije. La busque por todos lados, no sabia donde estaba, hasta que por fin. ¡Estaba afuera! Y ¡Se la veía desde la ventana de la cafetería! _¡Inepto Vampiro!_

-¡No, Bella! ¡Eso estuvo excelente!- Exclamo con una sonrisa ¿_eso_? ¿De que _eso_ hablaban? ¿Acaso Bella…? **No** Bella, no lo haría.- Fuiste la única que logro decirme la verdad, gracias a eso puedo sincerarme contigo, y tratar de ser tu amigo.- Dijo tomando la mano de Bella de su hombro. _Por favor Bella, Perdóname_.- Entonces, ¿Me perdonas?

_No, ¡no te perdona!_ - Solo si tu me perdonas a mi.- Dijo sonriéndole, ¡Dios, porqué me haces sufrir de esta manera! _Bella es mía._ Gruñí por lo bajo al escuchar los pensamientos de Mike Newton. _Bien ahora, el abrazo reconciliador. _

- Reconciliador va a ser tu trasero contra el suelo de Alaska- Murmure furioso mientras apretaba el paso hasta la banca de ellos. _Malditos humanos, si no fuera por ellos Newton ya estaría sin cabeza._

-¡Claro, Bella! – Dijo Newton, Dándole un gran abrazo, la ira que seguía acumulada dentro de mi cuerpo, no podía creer que esa sanguijuela se haya atrevido a tocarla.- Quiero ser para ti un gran amigo, Bella.- Le dijo en un susurro mientras escuchaba como se decía a si mismo en la cabeza que a partir de ahora la cuidaría y protegería como si fuera una hermana menor. Dirigí mi mirada hacia Bella, que le devolvió el abrazo y… ¿Qué es lo que veo? ¡Le esta acariciando la espalda!

_¡Isabella Marie Swan Cullen! _

_Sabia que me golpearía, pero igual lo hice._ La separe de Newton con todas mis ganas, y su espalda choco contra mi pecho mientras que un gruñido dirigido a Newton salía de mi boca, para luego centrar mis ojos en ella.

- Edward – Jadeo confundida.

- No te vuelvas a acercar nunca mas en tu vida a Bella.- Le dije a Newton quien ni lerdo ni perezoso asintió, con miedo a que le rompa cada extremidad con sumo placer.

- Edward.- Dijo ahora con severidad.- Edward Bájame.- Chillo al ver que no le hacia caso, la mire antes de cargarla como una bolsa de papas y dirigirnos hacia el Volvo.- ¿Edward que estas haciendo? ¡Tenemos biología, Edward!- Volvió a gritar mientras yo apretaba el paso, hacia el auto.

- No hoy, Alice le dirá al señor Banner que estas enferma y por lo tanto te lleve a que Carlisle te revisara.- Escuche como ahogaba un pequeño gritito para después dejar escapar el aire de su boca.

- ¿Edward estas loco?- Pregunto mientras la ponía en el asiento de copiloto y le abrochaba el cinturón.

- _Por ti._- Su rostro se torno rojo y bajo la mirada algo dolida.

- Edward, no juegues con mis sentimientos.- Me dijo mientras me miraba a través de sus increíbles pestañas.

- No estoy jugando Bella.- Le respondí mientras le besaba suavemente la frente. Entonces el recuerdo de Newton y Ella abrazados volvió. El mounstro de los celos apareció de nuevo.- Pero al parecer tu sí.- Dije al cerrar la puerta de mi lado, y arrancar el auto con un suave gruñido.

- ¿De que hablas? – Pregunto frunciendo su ceño.- siempre fui muy sincera contigo, siempre supiste que me gustabas.- Y entonces algo se rompió dentro de mi.

-_ ¿Gustaba? _¿Es decir ya no te gusto?- Al parecer percibió el destello de enojo y amargura que había en mis ojos, entonces negó con la cabeza.

- No, Edward. Que gusto de ti.- Murmuro, mientras bajaba la cabeza y al parecer sus zapatos eran más interesantes que hablar conmigo.

- ¿Así?- Asintió levemente.- ¿Entonces que hacías abrazada a Newton?- Pregunte tratando de sonar diplomático.

- Edward, Mike es solamente mi amigo.- Dijo tratando de sonar seria, pero no me pudo ocultar la sonrisa que quería escapar de sus labios.

- ¿Es tu amigo? ¡No es tu amigo! – Gruñí suavemente mientras me revolvía el cabello con una mano.

- Sí, lo es.- Dijo ahora sí, mas seria. Y se cruzo de brazos.

- ¡Que no!

- Sí

- No,

- Sí

-No,-

-Sí…- Me dijo y por fin volvió a mirarme a los ojos, y me falto el aire por completo.- ¿Es que no puedo tener amigos ahora?

- No, no puedes.- Dije tratando de no sonar demasiado celoso. Me miro enarcando una perfecta ceja y con furia contenida.- Es decir,- Carraspee tratando de no sonar nervioso.- Ya tienes muchos amigos, ¿Para que quieres más? – Dije brindándole la sonrisa que tanto le gustaba. Entonces suspiro y negó con la cabeza. Mi sonrisa se ensancho.

- Claro,- Dijo aceptándolo.- Entonces nómbrame a por lo menos 5 amigos hombres.- Ataco ella poniendo bien en claro que tendrían que ser hombres, _pequeña astuta._

- Bueno, pues esta…- Comencé a decir con mi timbre de voz, tan cambiado por los nervios que un momento no me reconocí.- Esta, Emmett, Jasper, yo…- Rodó los ojos para luego cruzarse de brazos nuevamente y dirigir su mirada al camino.- Carlisle y…- No se me ocurrió ningún otro nombre.- ¡Carlisle y Charlie! ¡Ja! – Grite triunfante, mientras aparcaba el auto enfrente de su casa, aun era temprano y prefería estar allí con ella que en la mansión con Esme que suele escucharlo todo.

Entonces la escuche carcajearse sin alegría, y la mire mientras se acomodaba para mirarme enfrentada.

¿Así que Carlisle y Charlie son mis mejores amigos?- Pregunto asintiendo con la cabeza.

Pues sí.- Dije mientras, al igual que ella me acomodaba para verla mejor.

¡Edward!- Chillo con el enojo rebosando.- ¡Charlie es mi padre! ¡Y Carlisle es el tuyo! ¡Definitivamente NO son mis amigos! ¡Son como mis padres! – Dijo enfatizando la palabra.

Ya esta bien.- Dije suspirando, y aceptando la derrota.- El punto es que no tienes porque estar con Newton, es decir no es tu amigo de la infancia ni tampoco una de las mejores personas que haya por aquí...- Dije yo poniendo bien en claro mi punto, entonces me miro con ternura y hablo.-

Edward, Mike acaba de pedirme perdón por lo del otro día, si es eso lo que tanto te molesta.- Dijo fijando su vista en sus jeans clásicos.

¡No es eso lo que me molesta!- Gruñí entre dientes.

Ah – Suspiro y me amago una sonrisa.- Tranquilo, no buscaré nada con nadie, para darte celos. En serio, confía en mí.- Me miro apenada mientras que yo la miraba como si estuviera totalmente loca.

Bella no es esa la razón por la que no quiero que estés con Newton.- Casi escupí su nombre.

¿Entonces? – Pregunto mientras distraídamente apoyaba su codo en el lado izquierdo de la cabecera del auto, dándole así a su cara un toque más angelical.

En serio, Bella… ¿No lo notaste?- Pregunté mientras ella negaba con la cabeza, con su ceño levemente fruncido.

Bella, no quiero que estés con ningún ser humano de sexo masculino.- Dije con la mayor severidad posible.- ¿Lo entiendes ahora?- Pregunte sonriendo y levantando una ceja.

Lo entiendo a la perfección.- Dijo con su ceño igual de fruncido. - ¿Me estas prohibiendo a mi, que estés con seres humanos del sexo masculino?- Pregunto mientras su cara se tornaba de un rojo ira. Y entonces dije lo que de antemano sabia, era un error.

Sí.- Dije muy seguro.

Una sola palabra, mejor que sean dos.- Suspiro mientras abría la puerta de su lado, y yo me quedaba impaciente a oír la respuesta.- No, Machista y eres un idiota. - Bella cerro la puerta de un portazo, _¿Qué dijo? Esas son mas que dos palabras. _

Oh, Dios no…- susurre mientras corría hacia Bella.-


End file.
